


I Fucking Hate You

by Burrahobbit



Series: Burra’s Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Hate Sex, Like an excessive amount, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: [ Kinktober day 8: hate fucking/angry sex ]“God, you’re such an asshole.” Hank gives Gavin a wry smile. “Time to make use of that.”“You’re fuckinginsufferable.”





	I Fucking Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love soft Hankvin..... this also fits them really well :P

Their lips collide in a flurry of tongue and teeth, messy and terrible and perfect for this moment.

They’re both drunk enough to be stupid, and Gavin’s definitely gonna regret this in the morning, but he doesn’t really care at the moment.

“Fuck, Hank, please-“

Hank presses him into the door, hand brushing through the short hair on his neck, kissing him again before he can continue.

Gavin forgets whatever he wanted to say, easily distracted by Hank biting his bottom lip.

Their alcohol-filled breath mingles as they pull apart, Gavin shoving Hank’s jacket off his shoulders before dropping his own to the floor. Both are forgotten as Gavin drags him into the bedroom, lips colliding again before they even make it to the bed.

Hank pauses to toe off his shoes, and Gavin starts unbuttoning Hank’s stupid-ass shirt as he does.

“Eager, huh?” Hank teases, helping Gavin’s stumbling hands along.

“Just shut the fuck up and fuck me.”

Hank laughs, dropping his shirt to the floor and helping Gavin with his own.

The older man pushes Gavin into the bed, then moves to straddle him. His mouth bites along Gavin’s neck, hands moving to grip his waist. He grinds his hips down, making Gavin moan. 

“How do you wanna do this?” Hank says.

It’s a sensible thing to ask, but Gavin’s mind isn’t present enough for sensible.

“Jesus, you talk too fucking much. Just fuck me, old man. Figure out the specifics along the goddamn way.”

Gavin pulls Hank back down, shoving his tongue in Hank’s mouth.

Following Gavin’s instructions, he unzips Gavin’s jeans and pulls them and his underwear off in one movement. Neither of them have the patience for any foreplay right now.

Hank’s calloused hand on his dick is just what Gavin needs. He arches into the touch, toes curling with the pleasure.

Gavin’s hands roam over Hank’s chest, enjoying how broad the man feels under his wandering touch.

Hank pauses to pulls down his own pants, freeing his cock from its restraints. Gavin is quick to wrap his hand around it, marveling at its girth. He swipes his thumb over the slit, and Hank groans above him, the sound going straight to Gavin’s dick.

“I need you inside me,” Gavin says. “Right fucking now.”

Hank looks like he wants to say something sarcastic, but he holds back.

Thank god he does, because Gavin feels like he’d probably have punched Hank if he prolonged this any more.

There’s lube sitting in the top drawer of Gavin’s night stand, which he grabs and hands to Hank.

While Hank is spreading lube across his fingers, Gavin pulls his pants the rest of the way off, spreading his legs as he waits.

The first finger sliding in is amazing. Gavin bites his lip, eyes fluttering at the slight stretch.

Hank goes slower than he’d prefer, but it isn’t terribly long before he’s fit three fingers inside.

The fingers pull out of him, and then Hank is on top of Gavin, his cock pressing against Gavin’s ass.

“You ready?” asks Hank.

“Course I’m fucking ready,” Gavin says.

“God, you’re such an asshole.” Hank gives Gavin a wry smile. “Time to make use of that.”

“You’re fucking _insufferable.”_


End file.
